thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Danz Newz
Daniel 'Danz Newz' Gidlow is a Creature that is known for his impressions of various people and his skills on a Halo Mongoose vehicle. He mostly plays with Kootra and Nova. He is right now the least subscribed creature, 40 subscribers under Ze. Bio Danz grew up in Niagra Falls, New York. He got his name when he was twelve, and started a blog called Dans News where he'd put actual news on it. Though when he wanted to start the name was taken so he had to alter his name to Danz Newz. From then it stuck and he uses it everywhere. Danz started getting into machinima when he got into the Grand Theft Auto game editor. He then started making The 360 Avatar, a series where Danz would voice-over his Xbox 360 Avatar talking. Danz then showed Machinima his work and they liked it and they gave him a spot. Danz met the Creatures through Sp00n. Machinima put a description of one of Danz's videos in one of Sp00n's videos. Danz contacted Machinima about it then contacted Sp00n about it. Sp00n and Danz then became friends after that. A short time after that, Sp00n introduced Danz to the Creatures, where Gassy and Danz became quick friends. He began making regular appearances on Creature Talk and doing gaming commentaries after meeting the Creatures. He later adopted what they did, having considered it before. Before moving to The Creature House, Dan lived near Myrtle Beach, North Carolina. His personal life mostly involves bowling and watching movies. He does movie reviews on his channel for home media releases, and reviews for theatrical releases on the Creature Hub channel. Danz has a brother, Thomas, who is an indie film maker and has made movies in the past. He and Danz were working on a movie called Desperate Measures before Danz left for Colorado. The movie was doing good, according to Danz, but there were some complications regarding the actors. He and Dan now host a podcast on Dan's channel named The Gidlow Movie Show. He is also known for his huge love for Batman, because of this he created a character named BatDanz which is Dan wearing a Batman mask and talking in a Batman-esque voice. As of February 21, 2013, Danz recently became an uncle as his sister, Kelly gave birth to Danz's niece, Pennelope. Danz was very happy to be an uncle and states that he would spoil her in any way he can though he could have been joking about spoiling her. After visiting his newborn niece and on his way back to Colorado, Danz stopped by Liz's house and announced that he and Liz would be moving out of the Creature House and into a nearby apartment together. Currently Ongoing Games These are games that Danz is playing through at the moment: *Star Trek w/ Kootra *Portal 2 Co-Op w/ Liz *Saints Row The Third w/ Kootra *Bioshock On Hiatus *Transformers: WFC (War for Cybertron) w/ Nova *Splinter Cell *Happy Wheels *Braid *Adventures of Liz and Danz (Minecraft) w/ Liz *Red Dead: Undead Nightmare Quotes and Catchphrases *"Damn straight." *"Oh Scheiße."("shit" in German) *"You think you love her but you DON'T." (imitating Rick of "The Walking Dead") *"Hey guys what's goin' on, DanzNewz here." *"You can quote me on that." *"I don't follow ________ news!" *"Heh, hey guys, Kootra here!" (mocking Kootra) *"Tastes like justice." (said usually as BatDanz) *"I've got...TWO TICKETS TO PARADISE!" *"It's frieeendshiiiip." (mainly sung in GTA multiplayer with Seamus) *"Papa Rick's Crispy Chicken." *"Cheese it!" *"Hi I'm Dan" (usually said at random times) *"SHAAAAAAANE!" *"Oh EFF." *"Well, well, well, I like your _______. Would you like to use your ______ for your country?" (imitating Nick Fury) *"It's time to start havin' sex!" *"Sexcellent." *"Cause Stone Cold said so." (imitating Stone Cold Steve Austin.) *"John Laurinaitis ______________." (imitating John Laurinaitis speaking in third-person) *"What a badass!" *"I just had sex!" (imitating Niko Bellic) *"CHET CHUMPLY!" (said while playing Borderlands) *"Ya scared assho'?!?" (imitating Joe from Mafia II) *"Heheh I'm Jimmy! Achachacha..." (imitating Jimmy from Mafia II) *"Wonking out over here!" (used normally when Encountering game glitches) *"AMERICAAA!!" (used in Red Dead and GTA, sometimes in other games as well) Trivia ''Main article: ''Danz Newz/Trivia *He doesn't follow Skyrim News. *He has three sisters one named Kelly, and a brother named Thomas. *He is a big fan of Batman and has a cardboard cutout in his room. Gallery danz camera shot.jpg danznewz.png Danz Pic.png Danz.png|Danz's old logo. Danzreal.png dfbbcc75cae3719cfb436819800b15cc.jpg|his twiter pic Links Category:Creature Category:Danz Newz Category:MLG